dashnet_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gardevoir Incident
was an infamous event that occured on August 2015. It started within this comment back in August 2015, but has since been brought up numerous times. It started when Gardevoir posted an insensitive comment on a thread that BurntCookie made while venting depression, which led to a derailing argument that lasted for over a hundred posts, and has even extended beyond the thread's life itself. The Situation Before the event Prior to the situation, BurntCookie was being stressed out and depressed, and created a thread. Ultimately, while some people showed support, Gardevoir clearly didn't. Page 3 (start of the event) Gardevoir proceeded to post an offensive comment in BC's depression thread, stating that he was tired of the depression threads and felt that BC was "crying for attention". Many people flagged Gardevoir's post as abuse, and MasterSparky called Gardevoir a "fucking idiot" for being oblivious to BC's suicidal state of mind. Other users told Gardevoir that his post was only making things worse, but Gardevoir insisted on his own opinion. BurntCookie, being depressed even further, agreed with Gardevoir, worsening the situation. The post itself was hidden for being Abusive, though it can indeed still be viewed. The Post For cases of archiving, here is the comment in question: I'm tired of all the suicidal/depression threads where the OP keep talking about how he is useless and he should kill himself. The first few times it was acceptable but now it feel like just crying for attention, and/or he doesn't realize this isn't the place to talk about depression for MONTHS. It's not that I hate you, this just isn't the place to talk about this. Page 4 Zonoro, one of the users on the forums, told Gardevoir that he should leave and wasn't welcome on the forums, and Gardevoir replied that what he said was true unless they admitted that it was "Depressed Bronies: The Forum", which did not help matters with several users. The argument persisted as Gardevoir kept trying to prove himself right that the forum "wasn't a right place to talk about depression". Page 5 Jarr2003 told Gardevoir that he called him a jerk because he was being completely ignorant of BurntCookie's circumstances. Gardevoir however still insisted that BC shouldn't post his threads on Dashnet. Kirdneh made long posts directed at Gardevoir, asking him to be wise, leave the thread, and allow BurntCookie to get support from the community. But this wouldn't do anything to convince Gardevoir. Although multiple users tried to talk Gardevoir to leaving the thread, Gardevoir remained ignorant and refused to stop arguing. Page 6 After seeing that the flame wars hurt BurntCookie even further, MasterSparky gave the middle finger to Gardevoir, with which Gardevoir sarcastically responded, "Thanks for the insult". 1234abcdcba4321 told him that he should read about depression and their posts. Gardevoir replied saying that he "knew about depression and he read all of their posts, thanks", although majority of the community agreed that any of his previous comments indicated the complete opposite. Then Cookiewoodstock and Gardevoir got in an argument over whether BC created a ton of the same threads or not. Page 7 Chisako stepped in, and asked everyone to shut up and focus on what the original topic was: BurntCookie's depression. Gardevoir ignored Chisako and continued to spout out more senseless arguments. Leon then got into another argument with Gardevoir about whether he lost arguments with Mikkmar on Kong OT. Zyzzyzus, erdbeere and Uiomancant started marking these posts as off-topic. Leon eventually posted a link to a thread in which Gardevoir lost to Mikkmar in an argument. Gardevoir gave another argument, saying that nobody was beat in the argument, and what he said was true. MasterSparky said that Gardevoir seemed like an even bigger idiot than he initially thought, based on his posts in that thread. They continued to argue over whether Gardevoir was fat, which was also seen as vastly off-topic. Page 8 BurntCookie ultimately cheered up, though Gardevoir refused to stop. Gardevoir claimed that nothing was his fault and that everyone else caused the argument by attacking him for his opinion. Jarr2003 asked him to not start the argument again, but then Gardevoir said that he could "do what he wants". Leon posted an image explaining to Gardevoir that this was not the case. Gardevoir sarcastically replied to the comic claiming that the rules didn't apply to him because he wasn't "spamming porn or anything". Later, Zicit bumped the thread, elaborating on what had gone wrong, restarting the argument. Cookiewoodstock asked the moderators to close the thread, and RunningInReverse showed their thoughts that the argument should die out. Page 9 Nonetheless, even after the necrobump, nobody closed the thread, and Gardevoir continued the argument. Cookiewoodstock was quick to point out that Gardevoir's statements that "nobody was being good" were moot since he necrobumped a dead argument in which he insulted someone who was suicidal. Gardevoir continued anyways, and the topic drifted into how he believed that his opinions were facts, and how anybody who disagreed was a "liar." Page 10 (end) After some more arguing, Chisako then ultimately brought the argument to the end. They posted their own highlights for the thread, elaborating on how Gardevoir was wrong, and ultimately warning him. Aftermath Even after the thread itself had closed, Gardevoir continues to mention the situation, usually in how the community on the forums is "cringy." The argument briefly continued in a "KongOT cringe thread" made by DoomlordKravoka, as seen here, but was ultimately shut down when Chisako closed the thread. Gardevoir later tried to edit the wiki page for the incident and remove things that were showing him in negative light, as well as pinned the blame onto Zicit, while announcing he did so here. This was removed, and Gardevoir was given a warning. Category:Events